peelfandomcom-20200213-history
09 December 1995 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-12-09 ; Comments *Start of show: "Howdy howdy howdy, it's another John Peel's Music On BFBS. This first record doesn't sound a lot like the Wedding Present, but it is." *John coughs a lot and imputes this to the BFBS air conditioning. *He is so perplexed by both the pronunciation of Loren Nazzacane Connors' name and his sex that he ponders just playing a Beatles record and getting on with it. *JP proposes banning penalties in soccer, and after (literally) singing the delights of a record called 'Don't Sell Daddy Any More Whiskey', which appeared to be mandatory on his playlist when in the States, admits he forgot to bring it to the studio with him. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Wedding Present: 'Waiting On The Guns (7"-B side of Sucker)' (not on label - Wedding Present self-released) *Butterglory: 'Stuck (2x7"-Wait For Me)' (Merge) *Mega Banton & Barrington Levy: 'Here I Come (7")' (Time International) *Jack Frosting: 'Sting Is Dead' (YouTube link) :(JP: 'Of course, if Sting was dead, I think that'd be the signal for a Police reunion.') *Banco De Gaia: 'Kincajou (Speedy J Mix) (12")' (Planet Dog) *Milk Money: 'Leash (LP-Wheelie)' (Wicked Disc) :(JP: 'When I was a young lad, the only magazines I ever got to read that were about music were Jazz Monthly and Jazz Journal. I wasn't that interested in jazz, but I had to read something and as I say, those were the only things that were available. There was no prospect at all of hearing any of the records. You'd occasionally see them in the shops and so forth, but obviously I couldn't afford to buy them and they weren't played on the radio. So it was just a strange weird kind of world. I used to read the reviews most avidly, and all of the reviewers seemed to be united in their hostility to what they referred to as "honking saxophones", and they would occasionally write a bit in a dismissive way as "Texas sax playing" or "Texas tenor playing" in particular, and I used to think, "I wanna hear some of this vulgar, broad Texas tenor playing and I want to hear it now. At the time of course it was quite impossible, but since then I've been able to catch up with some, and this week when I was working my way through what has been a considerable backlog of unheard records, I came across a CD which had been there for some months called 'Saxophony: Jubilee Honkers and Shouters'. Most of it's fairly polite stuff...but then there are five tracks on there by someone called Jimmy Wright. He was rather put down by his contemporaries at the time: he was known as 'Jimmy One-Note.' But for those of you who are old enough to remember Frankie Lymon and the Teenagers and 'Why Do Fools Fall In Love,' he played the tenor solo on that. Jimmy Wright's tracks, I have to say, are absolute stormers. Theye're vulgar, they're broad, they're just exactly what you want.') *Jimmy Wright: 'Jim The Him (Compilation CD-Saxophony; Jubilee Honkers And Shouters)' (Sequel) *Neptunas: 'Stephanie Miller Has Sand Crabs (7"-Ask Any Mermaid)' (Sympathy For The Record Industry) *''(anecdote about vegetable spring rolls)'' *Jesus & Mary Chain: '45 RPM (Compilation CD-104.9 (An XFM Compilation))' (XFM Ltd.) *Salamander: 'Tempest (Union Jack Remix) (Compilation CD-Platipus Records Volume Two)' (Platipus) *Loren Mazzacane Connors: 'Thunderbird (CD-9th Avenue)' (Black Label) *China Drum: 'Pictures (CDS)' (Mantra Recordings) *Dub Teacher: 'Jah Prophecy Dub (LP-Dub Teachings Volume One)' (Progressive Roots) *Unsane: 'Alleged (CD-Scattered, Smothered & Covered)' (Amphetamine Reptile) *''(news - edited out)'' *Tanner: 'Still A Rat (LP-Ill-Gotten Gains)' (Goldenrod) *Red Ingle And The Natural Seven: 'Cigareets, Whuskey, And Wild Wild Women (7" EP-Cigareets, Whuskey And Wild Wild Women)' (Capitol) *Little Wit & Big Bow: 'Can't Be Satisfied' *Bing Crosby: 'Temptation (17x7"-Bing: A Musical Autobiography)' (Decca) *Motor Life Co.: 'My Mail Order Thai Bride' *Sabalon Glitz: 'The Forge Of Vulcan (CD-Ufonic)' (Trixie) *Northern Connexion: 'The Bounce (Bad Behaviour Remix) (12")' (Back 2 Basics) :(JP: 'Gimmicky nonsense, you might say, but come on! When has this programme ever turned its back on gimmicky nonsense?') *Verbena: 'Everyday Shoes (7")' (Merge) (a wrong speed moment) *Luggage: 'Last Light (CDS-Comical Life EP)' (Blunt) *Abdel Ali Slimani: 'Habibti (CD-Mraya)' (Real World) *Bruces: 'Auld Lang Syne (LP-Hialeah Pink)' (Sing, Eunuchs!) File ;Name *Peel Show 1995-12-09 (BFBS) ;Length *01:40:32 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten from Berlin. Last 12 minutes or so missing from this recording. ;Available *Mooo Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Carsten Tapes Category:Wrong Speed Moment